


A Puzzling Obsession

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst?, Configuration box, Drrr meets Hellraiser, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Spookyrarara, already in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Izaya has a new obsession and it has Shizuo on the edge. What will happen when Izaya pursues this new obsession?





	A Puzzling Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick work for the Spookyrarara event!

Shizuo was listening to Izaya go on and on about some box he was looking for. He kept talking about it like it was the key to saving the universe or some shit. It felt like hours and Shizuo finally snapped. 

"Damn it Izaya would you shut up!" He yelled from the couch.

Izaya was at his desk. The light coming through the window made him look like just a black shadow in his chair. He raised his brows in surprise at Shizuo's out burst.

"Well Shizu-chan. Excuse me for trying to share my interests with you." Izaya spoke.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I know all your interests. We've been together for five years you stupid flea."

"But this is different." Izaya typed frantically on his laptop and turned it around. "Look at this! So many of my humans have mentioned it lately! It has to be something incredible!"

"It's just a rubix cube or something right?" Shizuo sighed. He got up off the couch and walked to Izaya's desk. He studied the picture for a moment. It was a beautiful puzzle box with gold patterns all over it. Shizuo felt a little uneasy looking at it. "Looks boring."

"Boring!?" Izaya gawked. "You think that a puzzle box from the depths of Hell itself is boring?"

Shizuo laughed. "Do you really believe that shit?"

Izaya turned his screen around again to look at it. "Shizu-chan. Every chat room has been talking about it. Just last week a man said his wife found it and the next day he went into her make up room to find her scattered all over the walls!"

Shizuo's stomach churned. "That's awful Izaya. If this box is fucking with your humans" He air quotes those last two words "then why would you be so excited to find it."

"Because despite all the rumors MY humans are still interested in it." He spun around in his chair with his arms out. "Anything that interests them interests me." Izaya stopped hard and shut his laptop. "In fact I have a lead!"

"Lead?" Shizuo asked. He felt his chest tighten with anxiety.

Izaya got up and skipped to the door where his coat was hanging on a hook. "Yes! A lead Shizu-chan! Ugh weren’t you listening? I plan to go out and see this box for myself."

"Don't" Shizuo walked to Izaya who had one arm in his coat. "Don't go..." He wasn't sure why but he felt all the hairs on his arms rising. It was as if danger was lurking behind the door.

"Thought you didn't believe in that stuff?" Izaya smirked. 

"I don't. I just... I don't know I have a bad feeling." Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Relax Shizu-chan. I'll be back in a few hours. Here, I will even give you the address." Izaya finished putting on his jacket. He walked over to a table by the couch and grabbed a note pad. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Shizuo.

"Can't I just come with you?" Shizuo asked. He put the paper in his front vest pocket.

"The monster of Ikebukuro? No thank you. I don't want you scaring away my contact." Izaya smiled at him. "I will be back. I promise."

Shizuo tried to find comfort in his words but couldn't. He felt his heart beating a little too quickly. He wanted to run to the door and smash the handle so Izaya couldn't leave. He wanted to pick the flea up and carry him to bed not ever letting him go. But he couldn't. The look in Izaya's eyes said what it always did. He would do what ever he wanted.

"Ok..." Shizuo finally said.

They both walked back to the front door and Izaya opened it. "A few h-"

Shizuo shut the door and pulled him into a tight embrace. Izaya thought he would die from the force but wrapped his arms around Shizuo regardless. Shizuo breathed in Izaya's scent and nuzzles his face into the crock of Izaya's neck.

"You are really worried aren't you?" Izaya managed.

"About you? No." Shizuo smiled against Izaya's skin causing a shiver to run through Izaya. "More worried about the poor bastards you end up meeting."

Izaya laughed and managed to pull back. He looked up into Shizuo's eyes. "Don't worry Shizu-chan. I won't even annoy or try to kill anyone as much as you."

At that Shizuo leaned down and kissed him hard. Shizuo felt like he was trying to pour his soul into Izaya's mouth. The man before him had it anyway but he wanted to give so much more. Izaya moaned against his lips and pulled away. Shizuo could feel his reluctance and forced himself not to keep going.

Shizuo starred down into his eyes. He tried to memorize the rusted chips in them. "I fucking love you. You know that right?"

Izaya smiled. A hint of pink danced across his cheek. "Yes." He leaned up to kiss Shizuo again. A quick one this time. "And I love you too you idiot." He then turned and went out the door.

Shizuo stood starring at the door. His heart felt heavy and his anxiety was through the roof. He decided to get a smoke and just wait. Wait until Izaya came home. Until he was wrapped up once again in his arms. Until he could breath in that sweet scent again.

_________________

A few hours went by. Shizuo was pacing and pacing the room. He had tried to call Izaya again and again but no answer. He finally gave up and went to grab a cigarette. He felt the paper in his vest pocket and decided to take the smoke to go.

Shizuo was walking quickly through the city. The paper clenched tight in his hand. He had tried to call Izaya a few more times but still no answer. He felt his feet quicken their mission and he was practically running now.

Izaya was fine, he kept repeating in his head, Izaya was fine. He was always fine. He was never not fine. Even after all their fights and working with the mob he was always fine. This time was no different. He would walk back home with him. He would tell some shitty story about his contact and that damn box... that box... Shizuo ran faster.

He ended up at a run down house. He matched the address with the paper and put it back in his pocket. He walked up the steps. His foot went through one and he cursed. He yanked it out and kept going.

The door looked like it was barely hanging on but he knocked anyway. There was no answer. He opened it after finding it unlocked and walked in. The whole place looked like hell. There were spider webs everywhere. Holes in the floor and parts of the wall. It looked like it would fall any moment.

"Izaya!?" He called out. He didn't bother trying to be quiet.

There was no answer so he looked around. One door led to the kitchen. When he opened the door a few rats ran from him. He closed it in disgust. Another door lead to a room with a fireplace. The fireplace was half in the floor though. He went through another door and when he opened it he felt his blood run cold.

Izaya was there. He was sitting in the floor. His back to Shizuo and his coat pooled around in on the floor. He was muttering softly and fidgeting with something. He didn't even turn around when Shizuo called his name.

"Come on Izaya... let's go home." He walked around and tried to grab Izaya's arm. 

"Get off!" Izaya yelled and sliced open Shizuo's hand.

"What the fuck!?" Shizuo growled. He went to grab him again but Izaya looked up at him. HIs eyes were wild and tired. "Izaya...?" Shizuo spoke his name softly. He felt his heart in his throat. "Please... let's go."

"Not until I have it finished!" Izaya spoke harsh.

Shizuo finally noticed the box from the computer in his hands. Izaya was still moving it around quickly. "Put it down."

"No!" Izaya yelled. 

Shizuo went to grab it from Izaya who yelled at him again. "Get off!" He sliced his knife through the air and Shizuo slapped it out of his hand. The knife nicked Izaya's finger and blood smeared on the box. 

"Shit. Sorry!" Shizuo tried to help Izaya but suddenly the box lit up with what looked like electricity.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya starred at the box. His eyes suddenly full of tears.

"Throw it Izaya!" Shizuo yelled. 

The sound of bells and pigeon wings filled the room. Wind was coming from everywhere yet no where. Izaya's was starring at the box as it now moved and began to solve itself. It moved faster and faster and Izaya couldn't tear his gaze from it.

Shizuo finally had enough. He slapped the box out of Izaya's hand and it clattered to the ground. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's shoulders and shook him. "We need to go!" Shizuo screamed over the noise.

Izaya just blinked at him, the tears had stopped falling and he seemed to be coming to his senses. Shizuo let a small bit of relief enter his chest. "We need to get the fuck out of here!" He grabbed Izaya's arm and started to pull. There was no resistance as Izaya looked past him with wide wet eyes. Shizuo followed his gaze and his heart stopped.

The puzzle box had been solved. A dozes tiny hooks on chains were snaking out of it. The cracks in the box where showing with white light and a new voice had filled their minds. The voice was deep and it seemed to vibrate in their skulls. 

"He is ours now. Leave him." The voice spoke.

Shizuo went to drag Izaya away but hooks blocked their path from all directions.

"I won't let you have him you bastard!" Shizuo shouted over the wind. He had no clue who he was shouting at. All he knew was he had to get Izaya and get out of there.

Suddenly the hooks shot out and made contact with Izaya. They made home in his left cheek, shoulders, upper arms, stomach and ankles. Izaya screamed in agony as the hooks dug in and pulled taught.

Shizuo held Izaya's arm tight. He ignored the pain as one of the hooks tried to dig into his hand. "Please! Stop! Let him go!" He just wanted Izaya. He wanted to go home. 

The voice sounded again. "He belongs to us. He will receive such pleasures."

"No!" Shizuo felt hot tears staining his face. "He didn't know what he was doing! You can't just fucking take him!"

"HE OPENED THE BOX!" The voice shouted at them.

Shizuo shook his head. "I don't fuckin care! Take me instead!" His eyes were burning at the hot tears now.

"No tears. It is a waste of good suffering." The voice called.

".....Shizu....Chan." Izaya managed through his pain.

Shizuo looked at him. Tears splashed and mixed with the blood at his feet. "Shizuo.... I'm sorry..."

Shizuo tried to hug him but the chains were in his way. "Don't apologize you idiot. We're getting out of this!"

Shizuo went to say something more but after the words fell off his lips the hooks pulled. They ripped his cheek from his face and threw it against the wall. They tore through his arms and legs leaving them as bloodied ribbons. His stomach was torn open showing Shizuo with warm blood and entrails.

The last thing Shizuo seen of Izaya was his shredded face as the hooks completely ripped him apart. The voice in his head laughed and laughed and the hooks pulled what was once Izaya inside of the box. The box fell to the floor and after a few shakes went silent. 

Shizuo sat in the floor. He didn't even remember falling down. He looked around, covered in blood and found a piece of a fur trimmed coat. He crawled forward on shaky limbs, hands and feet sliding around in Izaya's blood. He grabbed the material and held it to his face. He breathed in deep and Shizuo screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed alone in an empty worn down house.

He wouldn't be taking anyone home today.

**Author's Note:**

> So first off. Sorry not Sorry! Hell Raiser is my favorite horror franchise. It's a horror film from the 80's I believe. If you haven't seen it check it out. Ok so I do feel a little bad about killing Izaya, he is my favorite character, but I really wanted someone to get ripped apart and have some heartache and well.... ripped him apart in front of Shizuo got me a little teary eyed myself.


End file.
